A Time For Us
by A.C.Sears
Summary: A tale of Loss, A tale of Forgiveness, a tale of Love, a tale of Death. Rating will eventually go up to M, Slow burn. Ujio x OC, Nathan x Taka
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters, the Last Samurai and all including characters and even the title of the story belong to their respective owners. I make no money off of this story. This is simply for entertainment and my own brain dumping purposes.

**Prologue:**

Katsumoto sat in his usual sunny place in the grass overlooking the village, deep in meditation. Recently, his mind had been troubled with the schemes of Omura and his attempts not only to modernize Japan but how aggressively he seemed to be taking the voice of Katsumoto's student the young emperor away and attempting to rule Japan from beneath him. Omura was a viper who hid beneath the rocks and leaves waiting to strike. He knew it would not be long and he had a sense that his destiny was upon him. But he swore that until his last breath he would serve his emperor, the boy he had helped to raise and whom he loved almost as much as his own son. He had always been troubled by how much the young divine one longed to see Japan brought into the modern world. Katsumoto's heart ached at how easily the young emperor could be swayed into throwing away the traditions and values that had kept their country for over a thousand years.

He tried to clear his mind to find peace. Maybe that would help him to find a solution to the problem at hand. But then a vision began to appear in his mind's vision had been plaguing him for months now. He allowed the vision to wash through his mind like a cool wave as he sought to figure out its meaning. He stood in a forest filled with morning fog, his warriors with him, all dressed for battle. They stood in a circle fighting an angry white tiger. But the tiger even though wounded and outnumbered refused to yield or accept defeat. It fought viciously until the very last moment of its life. Katsumoto watched the great beast struggling to stay standing all the while roaring and swiping at its foes, and he wondered at it. Why did it refuse to give up even when it was clearly beaten? Why did this vision keep appearing to him? What was its purpose? What lesson was he to learn from it? The tiger turned it's yellow eyes towards him and released an angry roar.

Suddenly he heard a sound behind him and quickly turned around. The sound was like a roar but different, softer. He did not pull his sword because he did not sense danger. Out of the fog came another white tiger. He didn't know how but he knew this tiger was a female. She was small and her stripes faded to a light brown almost unrecognizable in contrast to the dark black stripes of the male. She was thin with her hip bones showing and her fur slightly ragged and torn. He could see scars covering her back and sides. She had seen in many battles and hardships. The male tiger behind him released another angry roar as the female trotted up and stopped right in front of Katsumoto. He could tell she was tired and had been on a long journey. She released a sound that sounded like a moan, a pleading sound and he couldn't determine if she were calling to him or the male. But what struck him most were her eyes. He had never seen such blue eyes on any animal or man. They were like a clear blue sky. As bad of shape as this little female was in, she was still beautiful. She didn't look at him in anger, or hatred. She simply stood there whiskers forward calling out to as if she were trying to sooth the male, or beg him to release the other tiger. Katsumoto opened his eyes causing the vision to disappear and once again he was sitting on the hilltop overlooking the village.

Author's note:

So I have to admit. The Last Samurai is one of my all time favorite movies and for quite literally years I have wanted to do a fanfiction for it. I am a huge fan of Ken Watanabe and especially Hiroyuki Sanada. But the reason I waited was until I could come up with a story line worthy of my favorite movie and my favorite samurai. This story is going to be different from others I have done. It is going to eventually be rated M and it is a slow burn among other things. For the most part it is going to stay accurate to the movie. So I hope you enjoy this story! XOXOXOXOXO


	2. Chapter 1 The Journey Begins

**Chapter 1 The Journey Begins**

**San Francisco July 17 1876**

The spectators were beginning to thin away from the stage where the Winchester Representative Mr. McCabe was finalizing the few orders he had received at that particular performance. When he had taken the last order, he turned around and began to pack up his papers when his assistant got his attention and motioned behind him. He turned slightly and saw a figure standing behind him. So he put on his usual debonair smile and turned around ready to attempt a sale when his eyes fell on the figure and his smile instantly disappeared.

"I was wondering when you would show up again…" He said, his voice dropping to a deadpan tone. "He's gone...left a few weeks ago."

"Where did he go?" a soft feminine but firm voice asked.

"Hopefully to Hell for all the trouble he caused me," Mr. McCabe growled.

"You were supposed to take care of him and keep him here..it's what I paid you for.." the voice demurely replied.

"Then take back your money, damn you!" McCabe roared, turning around and throwing a wad of cash at her feet. "You didn't pay me enough to put up with that son of a bitch. He's cost me hundreds of dollars in sales, not to mention the times I had to pull him out of the gutter or a jail cell, all of that money out of my own pocket and for what, to take care of that lowlife who would rather drink himself into an early grave?!"

"Be careful Mr. McCabe…" she replied coolly. "You forget yourself…"

McCabe stood there glowering at the woman before him, his face completely red and his hair almost standing up on end.

"I told you that you would be reimbursed for all of his care, and your trouble. I will even add in a bonus if…." the woman held up a slender finger, " You tell me where he has gone..Once our business is concluded you will never see or hear from either of us again."

McCabe watched as the woman pulled out a checkbook from her purse and a pen. He took a deep breath causing his shoulders to fall in defeat. He knew when he had been beat and in his line of work, money always talked.

"Fine," he said despondent, brushing a hand through his hair. "You win, I don't know why you bother though...He's just going to run away again."

"That is none of your concern anymore Mr. McCabe." The woman replied, beginning to write in the checkbook.

She finished writing and tore out the piece of paper before stepping forward to hand it to him. Then allowed him a moment to make sure everything was in order. When he sighed and put it away in his jacket pocket. The woman looked up at him with her striking blue eyes.

"Now...Where did the good captain go?" Sybil Algren asked with a smile and a determined tone.

* * *

**July 25, 1876**

Sybil stepped onto a ship bound for Japan. Even though she was dressed in a simple but fashionable navy blue bustled gown and matching hat, her appearance on deck still caused a bit of a stir. After all a white American woman was an uncommon sight headed to what was considered the savage country of Japan, and definitely not one that looked as she did. Sybil had always been considered a beauty with long thick chestnut hair with subtle hints of gold, and slender but curvy petite figure. Like her brother her face held noble features of high cheekbones and deep set eyes. But it was her pale porcelain skin, full lips and most of all her striking light blue eyes surrounded by thick dark lashes that tended to capture the attention of those around her.

While she looked as if she were only in her early to mid twenties Sybil had actually recently celebrated her 30th birthday, and had the kind of no nonsense personality that didn't have the time to concern herself with the urges of men, not anymore. She strode over to the side of the ship where she could see out of the bay into the open waters. It wouldn't be long now before they left on their journey. Sybil hated the ocean. She hated boats because of the memories it brought back. Memories of a storm, and pain, and a hatred in Nathan's eyes. Sybil suddenly gave a cough and pulled out her handkerchief from her sleeve. As she looked down at the delicate white linen decorated with bright red strawberries. She didn't have much time. She had to find him. She had to make things right. At that moment the wind picked up and tore her handkerchief from her hand sending it across the deck. Sybil quickly stepped after it. But just as she was to grab it another hand came down on the wayward cloth.

"Please allow me," A voice said above her.

Sybil looked up to see the captain of the boat leaning over her. He was a tall man who looked to be in his sixties. He stood up holding her handkerchief and took off his captain's hat. He gave her a bow as he handed the linen back to her. Sybil gave a polite curtsey in return before she quickly took it back and tucked it into its usual place in her sleeve.

"Thank you sir," she said with a rehearsed smile.

"Captain Jones at your service," The captain said as he offered his arm and led her along the deck. "I would be remiss in my duties as captain to show such a beautiful lady as yerself around the vessel bearing her to foreign lands. You must be Miss. Algren." He said, "I was surprised to see you booked passage to Japan by yerself. It is a hard country Ma'am..what is taking you there?"

"Its Mrs..actually." Sybil said politely. "I am meeting my family there. My husband is a Captain in the armed forces and he has been hired to train the imperial army. Besides I am not on my own. My maid Mizuki will be along shortly. She's settling our cabin."

The surprise and slight disappointment showed on the captains plainly.

"Yer husband even got you a Jap maid. He must be a fine man indeed." He said nodding his head.

They continued to chat for the next few minutes about how long the journey would take. How many times Captain Jones had made the journey. Finally Sybil turned to the captain. She decided she liked the man. He seemed very kind which was a rarity in this day and age.

"Thank you so much for showing me around and rescuing my handkerchief. But I feel its is time I made my way below deck. I am rather tired and I'm sure you have your duties as well.

"Aye that is true." The captain said with a grin. "Its been a pleasure meeting you please feel free to join myself and the other officers in my quarters for dinner. I would hate to see you having to dine below decks alone with only your maid to keep you company."

Sybil gave a smile and a nod. "It would be an honor, Sir."

Then she made her way down to her quarters that she would be sharing with her "maid".

Mizuki was a woman several years older than she who had come to America with her husband looking for a new life. Her husband had passed away two years ago leaving her with little money. So three days ago when Sybil had posted in the local paper that she was looking for a companion to travel with her to Japan for free in exchange for Japanese lessons. Mizuki had answered almost immediately. She was a small plump woman even compared to Sybil who only stood at 5'4. Her hair was dark as a raven and streaked with silver, and she wore a pair of small spectacles over her dark eyes. But she was spry and witty and gave good conversation. Sybil liked the woman already, and with her posing as her maid sent to her by her husband meant they would be left alone. She had hated lying to the captain. But protection for herself and her companion was necessary.

Sybil didn't want any attention. Were it up to her she would stay in her cabin with Mizuki and spend all of her time studying the language and customs of the country she was about to enter looking for Nathan. She was a firm believer in being prepared and she loved learning having been a school teacher herself for the past twelve years. So even if Mizuki was not a teacher Sybil knew the questions to ask to learn what she needed to know. Still, making a friend in the Captain could prove helpful in the future. After all she had just spent almost all of her savings to pay off that detestable , and booking their passage to Japan. She was down to her last hundred dollars. Mizuki sighed in frustration and reached up to take a hold of the necklace hidden beneath the buttons of the high collar of her dress.

For the last several years she had watched Nathan from afar. Silently providing for him as she could. But when things had suddenly changed she sought him out hoping to finally make things right. Then she had discovered he had gone to Japan to train the imperial army and knew she had to follow. She had no choice. She knew what was coming and she knew how Nathan was.

"Miss Alg-ren," Mizuki said with a bow as she came into the cabin and saw Sybil sitting on the bed.

Sybil looked up and quickly buttoned back up her collar hiding her necklace.

"Yes? Are you comfortable? I saw you placed your things on the top bunk. Would you prefer the bottom?" She asked looking at her companion.

"I am comfortable. Thank you Miss," Mizuki said in her broken English bringing in a tray with tea on it. "I brought you tea."

"Thank you," Sybil said with a smile. "But you are not actually my maid. You are my companion and my teacher."

"But you are telling them I am your maid no," Mizuki asked matter-of-factly. "Then it is better that I act like it."

Sybil sighed and picked up a cup of tea. "You are of course correct."

She took a sip of it watching the other woman drink her own tea.

"Are you happy to be going back?" She asked. "To Japan?"

Mizuki nodded. "I have missed my family very much. I am grateful for the opportunity."

"Where are your children? If I may be so bold." Sybil asked.

"They are grown with families of their own. They were born in America and do not wish to see the old country or take care of an old woman. But I wish to see my mother again before I die. So for them and for myself I go. What about you? Where are your children?"

Sybil's face fell and the woman instantly regretted asking.

"I am sorry Miss I did not mean to.."

But Sybil interrupted.

"No, its fine...my children..are in a better place now." She whispered.

Mizuki looked at her calmly over her glasses. She could see the pain of a mother's loss plain on the younger woman's face. She could also see how she tried to hide it. Both were struggles she knew well.

"Where are you from in Japan?" Sybil spoke up trying to change the subject.

"A small village in the mountains of the Yoshino province." Mizuki said relieved for the change as well.

"Oh is it a far journey from the capital?" Sybil asked.

"Yes, but I have a cousin who lives in the capital. I will stay with her before traveling on."

Sybil nodded with a smile, "I'll bet your village is beautiful. I've always loved the mountains."

Then there was silence between them for several minutes before Mizuki spoke up again.

"So would you like to begin your lessons now or are you too tired?" Mizuki asked looking over her glasses at Sybil again.

Sybil gave a smile. "I'm never too tired to learn."

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Sybil sat in her cabin at her desk working on her letters late into the night. She was exhausted. Mizuki turned out to be a general when it came to teaching. As it turned out she had taught all of her children how to read and write in Japanese. Sybil silently wished the Japanese woman had been one of her mentors back when she was in school to be a teacher. She doubted she would have had some of the issues with her various troublesome students through the years. Mizuki liked to carry a fan given to her by her mother, and though it was delicate and beautiful it would quickly become a weapon should her dictation or a swipe of her brush be incorrect. She said the fan was also how women of Japan were expected to be, delicate and beautiful, but strong and fierce if need be. Sybil liked the analogy. She had always believed women were underestimated.

She stopped practicing when she heard thunder outside. She was suddenly aware the motion of the boat had picked up. Standing up from her desk she closed her dressing gown tightly around her. Her hair was tied in a long loose braid that fell down her back to the back of her knees. She stretched her fingers and hands. Then she picked up her candle and made her way over to bunk beds. Mizuki was fast asleep on the top bunk. Sybil was surprised at how deeply she was sleeping. She gave a small smile before moving to the small porthole window. The waves had definitely gotten bigger from the gentle waves that they had seen so far. Looking at them made her feel slightly ill so she quickly looked away from the porthole and into the adjacent dressing room. Pouring some water into a porcelain basin she splashed some water into her face and looked up into the small mirror. Her skin which had always been light was steadily becoming more and more pale. She looked almost like a ghost in the darkness, especially with her blue eyes. She gave a sigh which suddenly became a coughing fit.

She coughed and gasped attempting to catch her breath. She leaned down trying to get a palm full of water hoping it would help clear her throat. But it didn't help. Instead she saw drops of blood splash into the water, dripping from her mouth. She stepped back in a panic still gasping and coughing and tripped, falling into the small drying rack that currently held their stockings. She attempted to get up. She couldn't breathe and everything was beginning to spin. She fell over again vaguely aware of a dark shape moving into the room to stand over her. Then with a final gasp everything went dark.

* * *

Author's note:

So I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter. I realized we haven't really gone through much except the introduction of my OC. This is going to be a slow burn story because I want an abundance of detail. So please tell me what you think of Sybil as well as what you think her relationship to Nathan is and what happened with them in the past. Also remember everything I type has a specific reason and purpose! Please favorite and review as it really encourages me onward thank you for reading!


End file.
